Ibiki Morino
is a Konoha Tokubetsu Jōnin and was the designer for the first part of the Chūnin Exams. He is also the commanding officer of the . Background Sometime before the start of the series Ibiki hosted a portion of a Chūnin exam in which he failed his younger brother, Idate; later saying he wasn't fit to be a shinobi. Later after his brother left the village Ibiki uncovered a plan to steal a secret jutsu scroll and the Sword of the Thunder God by Aoi, Idate's sensei, and his little brother to which he and two fellow ANBU members gave chase after the two. However, Aoi quickly brought in Amegakure allies to capture Ibiki and eliminate the two ANBU members with him. Aoi then tortured Ibiki to read the scroll, in the process accidentally setting the building on fire after Ibiki managed to free both himself and his little brother. However, despite Ibiki's fierce efforts, the flames soon separated the two siblings. Believing his brother to be dead, Ibiki was forced to return to the village alone. Personality Ibiki is a very strict person, and has even been described as a sadist by some. Appearance Ibiki has a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head is always covered to hide a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. The scars are indicative of the physical torture he has endured in the past, and illustrates his capacity to endure pain without giving up the desired information to the enemy. Abilities Ibiki is a master of interrogation, and has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. His interrogation skills rely mostly on his ability to torture the mind. He has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, he can gain control over their spirit. In the anime, during his fight against Pain's Animal Path, he is shown skillfully using the Summoning Technique, which he uses to summon a variety of torture devices, including an Iron Maiden and a Torture Chamber. Ironically, these summons are modeled after engimono statues, lucky charms that are commonly used to bless shrines and businesses with good fortune. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam arc Ibiki is the first examiner of the Chūnin Exams, testing his students during the written exam with questions too hard for any Genin to answer. Therefore Ibiki secretly put two Chūnin into the crowd to answer the questions and to make other Genin try to cheat off of their exams. Although the point of the test was to test the participants' information-gathering skills, Naruto Uzumaki did not realize this. Nevertheless, Naruto was able to pass the exam without answering a single question, a fact Ibiki took great interest in. Invasion of Konoha arc Ibiki later guarded Konoha's borders during the invasion of the village by Sunagakure and Otogakure. He recounted to his colleagues the dark past of Orochimaru, and greeted Jiraiya when he came to their aid. Land of Tea arc He appeared again in the Land of Tea in anime, meeting with his younger brother Idate again for the first time in years. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu arc He interrogated Kakuzu's bounty-hunting contact in order to gain information on Akatsuki. Invasion of Pain arc Though Jiraiya died in battle against Akatsuki's leader, Pain, one of the clues he managed to send back to Konoha was a prisoner from Amegakure. When Ibiki's interrogation methods proved ineffective, he called on Inoichi Yamanaka for assistance. During Pain's invasion of Konoha, the Animal Path tracked Shizune to the Intel Division, where Inoichi was probing the prisoner's mind. There, Ibiki and a team of three ANBU made a stand against Pain in order to give Inoichi, Shizune, and Ino a chance to escape to the Cipher Division and finish their investigation. In the anime, the ANBU did battle against Pain's Giant Multi-Headed Dog while Ibiki restrained the Giant Rhino with his own Iron Maiden summon and captured the Animal Path using his Summoning: Torture Chamber technique. Ibiki attempted to torture and interrogate the Animal Path, but soon realized that it was unable to feel pain, and seemed to be cold like a corpse. The Animal Path broke free from its bindings, stating that Ibiki "would never understand true pain" before performing a Summoning Technique, placing the summoning seal directly on Ibiki's stomach. Ibiki's Torture Chamber disappeared and he fell to his knees in pain; moments later, Pain's Giant Drill-Beaked Bird erupted from his back, severely injuring him. Katsuyu quickly attached herself to him, but he remained incapacitated despite the healing. Fourth Shinobi World War When Karin was taken by Kakashi Hatake to the village, Ibiki and his ANBU colleagues interrogate her about everything she knew about Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi. Trivia * "Morino Ibiki" means "a snore in the forest", which clearly refers to his resemblance to a big bear. References